Solo quédate en silencio
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Song fic, one shot... Alguien se interpone en la relación de Harry y Ginny, provocando mucho sufrimiento y dolor en ambos... Podrán superarlo? Pareja: HG.. Espero les guste... sus reviews, please! Besitos!


**Solo quédate en silencio**

**Song-fic, one-shot**

**_By: Dark Lady Evans_**

**_

* * *

_**

"_Tú lo quieres, pero él a ti no… Ve hoy al aula de Historia de la Magia al finalizar la última clase de la tarde y compruébalo por ti misma…"_

Era lo que un pequeño trozo de pergamino, ya muy maltratado, tenía impreso con un fino trazo y una reluciente tinta color verde… un pequeño trozo de papel, que a pesar de parecer insignificante, su contenido había causado una enorme inquietud en un corazón, cuya propietaria, de largos cabellos pelirrojos y unos expresivos ojos castaños, se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, estrujando con nerviosismo aquel pedazo de pergamino, cuyo contenido ya había leído por séptima vez desde que lo hubo recibido en el desayuno.

Aquella chica, de nos más de 15 años, llamada Ginevra Weasley, no sabía la razón exacta de por que aquella nota la inquietaba de sobremanera, no lo sabía… Ella confiaba plenamente en ese chico, sabía que él, nunca sería capaz de engañarla, él la quería, y mucho, o al menos eso era lo que ella se imaginaba, lo que quería creer, aunque… bien, de acuerdo, era cierto que él, últimamente se había alejado un poco de ella, se había mostrado algo cortante y había dejado de verla un poco, argumentando que tenía "otras cosas que hacer"… Ella lo entendía, ya que también existían otras obligaciones en la vida de cada uno y no podían estar siempre juntos, mas sin embargo…

.-_"Yo se que Harry me quiere y que nunca me engañaría"-_ se repetía una y otra vez Ginny dentro de si, tratando convencerse de esto, sin embargo, cada vez, daba menos resultado…

El sonido de las campanas se escuchó de pronto, dando a entender que el final de las clases de la tarde había llegado; momentos después, el cotidiano alboroto de los estudiantes, comenzó a escucharse, todos en movimiento, platicando, riendo… todos, menos Ginny, que en cuanto hubo escuchado el sonido de la campana, se había quedado inmóvil, comenzando a sentir una pequeña opresión en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más de prisa y como su nerviosismo iba en aumento… Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que, inconscientemente, sus pies la habían llevado hacia el pasillo que conducía hasta el aula de Historia de la Magia… Había llegado el momento… ¿Qué iba a hacer? Bien podía darse media vuelta, irse, y olvidarse de todo ese tonto asunto, o bien, caminar solo un poco más, virar hacia la izquierda y vislumbrar el lugar indicado… Sentía unas ganas enormes de hacer lo primero, de irse de ahí y no seguir dudando más de su amigo, de su novio, de Harry, de _su_ Harry… pero, de pronto, sintió como "algo" la incitaba a ir ahí… era como aquella espinita que siempre interviene en este tipo de ocasiones, y que, obviamente, esta vez no iba a ser la excepción… No perdía nada yendo a investigar, al fin y al cabo, ella estaba muy segura de Harry y solo iba a ir para descubrir que todo eso era una mentira, o una simple broma… Un momento¡Si¡Eso era, No podía tratarse de nada más que una broma de muy mal gusto que seguramente alguno de sus amigos le debía haber jugado… Así que¿Qué perdía con ir a investigar? Sabía que solo iba a encontrar ahí a sus amigos… o al menos eso quería…

Después de tratar de tranquilizarse un poco con este pensamiento, respiro profundamente, y, nuevamente, aunque con pasos vacilantes, emprendió su marcha… le faltaba muy poco para llegar a la esquina del pasillo, girar y descubrir la broma…. ¿Por qué iba tan nerviosa, si al fin y al cabo, estaba segura de que era solo una tonta broma?... Se encontraba solamente a cinco pasos… _"Ya verán lo que les haré a los que me hayan hecho esto"_… finalmente, llegó… dio vuelta hacia su lado izquierdo y… lo vio

Ahí, junto a la puerta del aula de Historia de la Magia, recargado en la pared, se encontraba él, _su _Harry, pero no estaba solo… Una chica, con una larga cabellera de color negro, se encontraba enfrente de él, a muy poca, en verdad escasa distancia, no solo de su cuerpo, si no también de su rostro, de sus labios…

Ginny apretó los puños con una enorme fuerza, sentía como los celos carcomían cada parte de ella… ¿Qué hacían Harry y Cho Chang, juntos y solos?... Ginny sintió unas ganas terribles de ir directamente hacia Cho, agarrarla de esos cabellos exageradamente cuidados y lanzarla por los aires a varios metros de ahí… ¿Qué se creía esa tipa para tener a Harry de esa manera, como si estuviera a punto de… besarlo? La sola idea provocó que muchísima más rabia la llenara por completo, así que, cerrando muchísimo mas fuerte los puños, a tal grado de enterrarse las uñas en la palma de la mano, se dispuso a ir de una vez hasta ahí, pero, cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, lo que hizo Cho, la dejó helada, inmóvil en su lugar, ya sin ningún tipo de intención…

Cho había acortado la ya de por si escasa distancia que la separaba de Harry, juntando de esta manera su rostro con el de él, juntando su boca, sus labios, en un beso… Ginny sintió que se moría por dentro, que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, se derrumbaba… No podía creer lo que veía, no podía… Cho estaba besando a Harry, pero, lo peor de todo, era que él, no hacía nada para impedirlo, todo lo contrario, al parecer, también le correspondía…

Unas cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las, ahora pálidas, mejillas de Ginny, las cuales, nacían en sus castaños ojos y morían al chocar contra el frío piso… No, no podía estar sucediendo¡Simplemente, no, sin embargo, sabía, con dolor, que todo aquello, que ese momento, esa escena entre Harry y Cho, aquella cercanía, aquel beso, era verdad…

Harry y Cho se separaron lentamente, y, en cuanto lo hicieron, inmediatamente, Cho volteó su rostro hacia la dirección donde estaba Ginny, mirándola con una clara expresión de satisfacción y suficiencia en su rostro al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la chica; Harry, por su parte, quedándose algo extrañado por la actitud de la chica, también desvió su mirada hacia donde Cho tenía puesta la suya, y al hacerlo, sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo… Ginny, su novia, estaba posada a pocos metros de ellos, observándolos de una forma muy extraña, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas

Ginny se percató de que por fin Harry se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así de que antes de que alguno tuviera oportunidad alguna de decir algo, Ginny dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, sin siquiera hacer caso del grito que Harry emitió, llamándola, indicándole que esperara, que no fuera así, con esa imagen en su mente…

Ginny corría desesperadamente, chocando de vez en cuando con varios alumnos que se dirigían felices al Gran Comedor, y que, al verla pasar en ese estado, murmuraban por lo bajo, preguntándose que había podido ser tan grave como para que la entusiasta, alegre y animada de Ginny Weasley se encontrara destrozada y con lágrimas invadiendo su rostro…

¿Cómo había sido capaz Harry de hacerle aquello¿Cómo había sido capaz de ilusionarle, haciéndole falsas promesas, al igual que, aunque simples palabras, habían significado mucho para ella!... Si, solo dos palabras: "Te amo"… Dos simples palabras, tan fáciles de decir, pero difícil de sentir, de demostrar realmente… simples palabras que el viento se llevaba, pero que a pesar de eso, ella las había atrapado, las había guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón, asegurándose el nunca olvidarse de ellas, sin embargo, ahora…

La chica, con el viento rozándole el rostro y jugando con su cabello, siguió corriendo sin detenerse, hasta llegar a los jardines del colegio, hasta llegar a un frondoso y verde árbol, cerca del lago, hasta llegar a su lugar favorito, al lugar favorito de ambos…

Ginny se dejó caer sobre el verde y húmedo pasto, aún derramando lágrimas cargadas de dolor, de tristeza, de decepción… ¡No podía creer lo que Harry le había hecho¡No podía, o, mejor dicho… no quería… ¡Había sido una completa tonta al creerse todo lo que Harry le había dicho¡Había sido una tonta al creer que todas esas caricias habían sido verdaderas! Sin embargo… aquellos momentos vividos con el, todas aquellas risas, aquellas palabras, aquellas caricias, aquellos besos, ella los había sentido sinceros, verdaderos…

Inconscientemente, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrase, pero esto no impidió que las lágrimas siguieran brotando sin control, tratando de desahogar así, aunque fuese solo un poco, toda la tristeza que la carcomía, la destrozaba por completo…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

.-¡Ginny, espera!- gritó Harry desesperado al ver como Ginny, _su_ Ginny, daba media vuelta, y, con varias lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, comenzaba a correr

Harry se dispuso a ir enseguida detrás de ella, pero, al hacer el primer movimiento, sintió como la mano de Cho lo sujetaba por el brazo, impidiéndole así, que fuera detrás de Ginny

.-¿A dónde vas, Harry?- preguntó con voz melosa Cho, colocándose enfrente de él, fijando de una manera muy penetrante, su mirada en la de él, tal y como había hecho unos momentos antes de que se besaran…

.-Apártate, Cho- le dijo con un tono de voz muy frío Harry, sin embargo, al posar su mirada en los ojos de Cho, sintió como si una fuerza extraña le dijera, le obligara a quedarse ahí, con Cho, y olvidarse por completo de Ginny, al fin y al cabo¿Qué mas daba si Ginny se enfadaba con él, si de cualquier manera, él tenía a Cho¿Qué mas daba perder a Ginny si él ya había encontrado el verdadero amor con aquella chica que estaba justo enfrente de él, a unos pocos palmos de distancia?... -_"No"- _dijo de pronto una vocecita débil y lejana en su cabeza –_"Te equivocas, Cho no es tu verdadero amor, ya que la chica a la que acabas de dejar ir, es la dueña de ese puesto y lo sabes…"_

.-Por favor, Harry- seguía insistiendo Cho provocativamente, acercando su cuerpo, su rostro y sus labios, aún sin romper el fuerte y extraño contacto visual –No me digas que prefieres más a esa tipa que a mí…

Nuevamente, los labios de Cho, buscaron a los de Harry, estaban a escasos centímetros de los de él, y este, siendo impulsado por esa extraña sensación que era provocada por la penetrante mirada de la chica, se dejó llevar, sin embargo, la imagen de Ginny dándose media vuelta y corriendo por el pasillo, con un claro semblante de dolor, tristeza y decepción reflejado en su rostro, llegó de repente a la mente de Harry, casi al mismo tiempo que aquella vocecita se dejaba escuchar otra vez: -_"!No, no lo hagas… ve con ella… ve con Ginny.."-_

.-¡Pues si!- exclamó Harry repentinamente, dando varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de la presencia de Cho -¡Prefiero mil veces a Ginny que a ti!

.-¿Pero que estás diciendo!- Cho tenía un semblante completamente desconcertado, a causa del repentino cambio de actitud de Harry… ¿Qué estaba pasando¡Ya había logrado dominarlo¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?

.-No sigas insistiendo Cho… ya has hecho mucho daño… Entiende que yo amo a Ginny y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera tú, podrá cambiar eso… No se que fue lo que hiciste para lograr que nos besáramos y que Ginny lo viera y ni me importa, solo quiero recuperarla, tratar de arreglar el daño… Por favor Cho, entiéndelo y déjanos en paz

Dicho esto, Harry le lanzó una última mirada de repulsión a Cho, pasó junto a su lado y echó a correr, dispuesto a encontrar a Ginny y tratar de explicar lo sucedido, aún así sabiendo que ella podía no creerle y dejarlo…

Cho se quedó quieta, inmóvil en su lugar, sin siquiera voltear a ver como Harry desaparecía entre los alumnos que se encontraban caminando despreocupadamente… ¡No podía creer que aquel hechizo visual no sirviera¿Cómo era posible que, después de haber pasado días enteros buscando ese "efectivo hechizo" para separar a Harry y a Ginny, no diera los resultados esperados!... Cho, con un gran coraje y furia, soltó un fuerte grito cargado de rabia, al tiempo de que daba una fuerte patada contra el suelo… ¡Maldita la hora en la que esa Weasley y Harry se habían conocido!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El Gran Comedor, la sala común de Gryffindor, el cuarto de los Menesteres… Ginny no se encontraba en ninguno de estos lugares; Harry ya comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez más¿Qué iba a hacer¡Tenía que encontrarla, sin embargo, nadie, absolutamente nadie, había visto hacia donde se había ido, solo unos cuantos la habían visto correr, al parecer, sin una dirección fija, pero nada más… no tenían más información… ¿En donde podría estar?... Pensó en decirle a alguna chica, a cualquiera, que entrara a investigar en los baños de chicas, sin embargo, antes de que se decidiera a hacer esto, una imagen, un lugar, apareció de la nada en su mente… si¡Claro¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?... Corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, hacia las afueras del colegio, hacia donde suponía, no, no suponía, sabía, sentía, que se encontraba ella…

El claro azul del cielo era lentamente reemplazado por un color anaranjado mezclado con rojo rubí; el sol, se ocultaba poco a poco en el horizonte; la brisa jugueteaba con las hojas de los árboles, con las plantas, con el pasto… Un espectáculo verdaderamente hermoso sin tener comparación alguna, llamado atardecer…

Finalmente, llegó… y, en efecto, en aquel lugar, logró vislumbrar a alguien que estaba recostado sobre el húmedo pasto, alguien cuya larga cabellera pelirroja era inconfundible…

-Ginny- susurró Harry, y, de nuevo, corriendo, recorrió el tramo que le faltaba para llegar hasta ella

Ahí estaba Ginny, recostada, durmiendo, sobre el verde pasto, con algunos rojos mechones de cabello sobre su fino rostro, algunos, pegándose a sus mejillas debido a las múltiples lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos… Harry se inclinó a su lado, y, con lentitud, casi con temor, acercó su mano al rostro de Ginny…

_Te encuentro, despierto, me dices lo siento, con una lagrima derramas __  
__me abrazas, me hielo__  
__me pides un beso, y yo me quedo sin respirar_

Ginny, en medio de toda aquella tristeza, que aún incluso prevalecía en su sueño, sintió repentinamente un reconfortante calor envolviéndola por completo… Era como si una pequeña, una diminuta luz, surgiera de la nada en medio de una profunda y envolvente oscuridad… Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos, y, sintiendo como su corazón daba un enorme respingo, tal y como lo hacía cuando apenas era una niña que veía pasar al chico que le gustaba, vislumbró aquellos ojos verdes, aquellos ojos que la habían conquistado desde la primera vez que se hubo topado con ellos, aquellos ojos, cuyo dueño, se había apoderado increíblemente de su corazón…

_Solo espero un momento_

_Solo dime no es cierto_

Ginny, aún sin poder despegar su mirada de la de aquel chico tan especial en su vida, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeada por los brazos de Harry, estaba siendo aprisionada por aquel chico, dueño de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños…

No podía hacer nada, no podía ni siquiera apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, los cuales, ella vio, con algo de sorpresa y desconcierto, como comenzaban a empeñarse, a causa de unas cuantas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, y es que él, al haberla visto en ese estado, tan vulnerable, tan indefensa, con los ojos rojos e hinchados¿Y todo por qué?... Por él… Era solo él, el causante de todo aquel sufrimiento en el corazón de la mujer que tanto quería… No pudo hacer otra cosa más que recriminarse a sí mismo, recriminarse el no haber resistido lo suficiente, el no haberse alejado de Cho, el haberse dejado llevar… todo esto y más, se le arremolinaba dentro de sí, provocándole mucho dolor, demasiado, aunque no tanto como el que sentía al saberse el causante del sufrimiento de Ginny…

_Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos_

_acaríciame un momento _

_ven __junto a mi__  
__te daré el ultimo beso… el mas profundo _

_guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti_

_De ti oh,oh__  
_

Ginny sintió una enorme opresión en su pecho al ver reflejados todos aquellos sentimientos, todos aquellos pensamientos, agolpándose en los ojos, en aquella mirada tan profunda de Harry… No necesitaba escuchar ni una palabra, ni una sola… Ahora lo sabía…Con tan solo perderse en su mirada, podía ser consiente de lo que Harry sentía por ella, confirmaba de que sus sentimientos eran puros y verdaderos… Podía ver en esos ojos que sus sentimientos hacia ella nunca habían flaqueado… Aunque aún le dolía un poco lo que había visto, ya no tenía mucha importancia, ya que al saberse ella, y solamente ella, la única mujer en la vida de Harry, le daba una nueva alegría, no importándole lo demás…

_Tengo tanto miedo, y es que no comprendo, que fue lo que yo he __  
h__echo mal__  
__Me abrazas, me hielo, me pides un beso, y yo me quedo sin respirar_

_Solo espero un momento_

_Solo dime no es cierto__  
_

Se siguieron mirando unos cuantos momentos más, momentos que para ellos, no fue mas que un solo segundo, uno solo… Harry, dispuesto a explicarle a Ginny lo sucedido, dispuesto a disculparse por aquel garrafal error que había herido profundamente a Ginny, abrió la boca para expresar todo lo que sentía, se arremolinaba por dentro, sin embargo, Ginny, al percatarse de eso, inmediatamente le colocó un dedo sobre los labios al tiempo de que negaba levemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender con esto, y con su castaña mirada, que no necesitaba decir nada, nada… indicándole que solo se quedara en silencio y que dejara fluir aquel momento…

_Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos _

_acaríciame un momento _

_ven __junto a mi__  
__te daré el ultimo beso… el mas profundo _

_guardare mis sentimientos y __  
__me iré lejos de ti_

_Dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire _

_Y di que me amas, que no eres culpable__  
__por lo menos un momento, dime que esto no es cierto.__  
_

Harry, entendiendo la actitud de Ginny, le sonrió tímidamente, como si le estuviera agradeciendo aquello; Ginny le correspondió con el mismo gesto, pasando una mano por el cabello del chico… Harry, en cambio, acarició el suave rostro de Ginny, secándole con delicadeza las lágrimas que aún permanecían en sus ojos y mejillas…

_Solo quédate en silencio _

_Acaríciame un momento _

_Te daré el ultimo beso__  
__Guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti__  
_

Poco a poco, se fueron juntando, sintiendo de esta manera, la cálida respiración que exhalaba el otro, al igual que los rápidos latidos de sus jóvenes corazones… Sus labios se rozaron, se juntaron para fundirse en un profundo beso, que, aunque igual que los demás, muy diferente… diferente por que, por parte de uno, era una disculpa, una demostración de verdadero arrepentimiento, y que por el otro, era diciéndole, que ya no se preocupara, ya no más, que ella creía en él… Y era igual, debido a que con este gesto, como siempre, ambos se demostraban cuanto se querían, se necesitaban, se amaban…

_Solo quédate en silencio 5 minutos _

_acaríciame un momento _

_ven junto a mi__  
__te daré el ultimo beso… el mas profundo _

_guardare mis sentimientos y __  
__me iré lejos de ti_

Hay momentos, como estos, en los que las palabras salen sobrando, momentos en los que solo el quedarse en silencio demuestra mucho más… sin embargo, nunca está de más, recordarle a esa persona especial, cuan importante es para ti, cuanto la necesitas a tu lado… cuanto la amas…

_Solo quédate en silencio... 5 minutos _

_acaríciame un momento _

_ven junto a mi__  
__te daré el ultimo beso… el mas profundo _

_guardare mis sentimientos y __  
__me iré lejos de ti_

_

* * *

__N/A: Hola! Bien, la canción es del grupo RBD, de su producción, "Rebelde" (o eso creo, jeje… es que la verdad, a mi no me pasa el grupo para nada, sin embargo, cuando escuché la canción, me llegó muchísimo y ya ven, jeje) Y pues, ya saben lo demás, los personajes y todo lo demás, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling… Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este one-shot… espero subir pronto otro song-fic, de la pareja R/Hr (aunque no aseguro nada que sea de esta pareja… es que también tengo en mente un G/Dr… últimamente, ando con algo de imaginación! Jejeje) En fin, me voy… muchísimas gracias por haber leído… Los quiero! Besitos a todos! __Gracias de nuevo_

_Mary_

_Futura señora de Radcliffe… _

_PD- Este sábado por fin sale HBP! Si! Jeje, lo siento… mis repentinos ataques de desesperación, Jajaja_


End file.
